Obra, baile y Asesinato!
by akira kagami
Summary: mayura descubre que loki es un dios pero no se lo a dicho y tambiente que puede ver fantas mas y ver lo que la gente piensa o siente mayura recibe una carta de kautaro para una vaile en un crucero que pasar ademas de que kautaro quiere conquistar a mayura
1. Chapter 1

Obra, baile y ¡asesinato!

23 de junio inician los pleitos

Loki sama, la señorita Mayura esta aquí- el dios suspiro adiós ala tranquilidad sabia mejor que nadie que cuando la chica misterio llegaba de TODO podía pasar hoy tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder y no era nada bueno

Loki kun adivina que nos llego una invitación de kautaro dice que necesita a alguien para supervisar en un baile- lo que faltaba al niño rico quiere que el fuera su guardaespaldas no se da cuenta que parece un niño pero se vuelve mas idiota cada vez- mira dice que posiblemente haya problemas y lo mejor pueden ir todos yamino, narugami… no es genial

Que tiene de genial- lo sabia cuando se trata de Mayura todo puede pasar y para colmo no me podre quitar a freya de la espalda espero que los problemas le hagan daño a ese idiota de niño rico – y bien algo mas Mayura

Si… yo loki kun yo…- eh ahora que le pasa se a puesto roja y taparea mas de lo normal por que será

Mayura si no te das prisa no te entenderé nada- me mira unos instantes con una mirada indescifrable lo que si veo es tristeza

Olvídalo no tiene ninguna importancia de todas formas- dijo sonriendo de manera triunfante- te salvaste lo-ki

Salvarme como…- en ese mismo instante entro yamino entonces me pregunte como en ningún momento miro atrás coincidencia tal vez…

Si tienes razón de echo siempre nos interrumpen en estos momentos loki puede que si sea coincidencia cabe la probabilidad loki kun o tal vez lo vi venir

En que sentido- pregunte me que impresionado que es lo primero que se me vino ala mente realmente Mayura esta madurando de una forma considerable- Mayura…

Hola yamino y gracias por el te- pero cuando entro acaso ella mi ignoro

No, no lo hice no tengo esas costumbres como tu loki kun- de nuevo definitiva mente algo muy raro pasa aquí

Lo que pasa es que murmuras muy alto no crees – me mira pero como yo no murmullo de echo todo esto es en mi mente

Eso es lo que lo hace mas divertido no loki kun- ya me estoy cansando de esto- en ese caso tienes muy poca resistencia loki kun pensé que aguantarías mas

¡Mayura deja de!- en ese preciso instante llego la banda de latosos conformada por:

Narugami, freya, urd, skuld, verdati, frey, hendaill- ustedes que pintan aquí

Yo los invite loki kun justo como decía la carta- pero mayura como puedes hacerme esto

No es nada personal loki kun solo pensé que seria divertido

Vamos loki no seas aguado, daidoji tiene razón esto parece entretenido entre mas mejor- narugami ya cierra la boca no puedo ni imaginar lo que me espera que podría se peor

Quien sabe apenas vamos a comenzar- me susurro me sonroje que por los demonios freya no dejo pasar

Oye humana que le haces a loki- mayura deberías de correr ella tiene un carácter feo y con do lo digo créeme que tengo experiencia

Tranquilo loki kun se como es ella- dijo agachándose y puso su cara cerca a la mía no sonroje mas era tan extraño este día

Oye me estas escuchando

Si, lo siento oba- san no lo que pasa es que hoy loki kun esta algo desamparado

¡Oba san!- todos nos empezamos a reír por lo bajo no conocía ese lado de mayura era muy divertido

Ya, ya freya lo que dijo daidoji era de broma

Thor tiene razón freya deja lo así- dijo skuld vaya si que ese comentario la molesto

Ni de broma esta humana

Humana, a caso eres un shinigami o UN DIOS para llamarme de esa manera oba san – todos sudamos frio si que mayura estaba muy atenta hoy skuld y urd se encargaron de cerrarle la boca a freya antes que nos de la tara a todos- he dicho algo malo- bueno no tan atenta

Loki kun si estaba atenta solo que no entiendo su reacción acaso…- diablos ahora que- es…- hay no

¡Puedo explicarlo creo…! ¡Pero no es lo que parece!- dije apurado de repente todos nos movimos de un lado a otro

Un shinigami eso explicaría su cara arrugada cierto oba san- todos caímos asía atrás atrapamos a freya ya que quería estrangularla todo estos sustos en un día

Como dije mañana nos vamos me tengo que ir

Mayura te acompaño- si freya se libera no quiero ni pensar que la pasaría a mayura

No te preocupes se que vendrías a rescatarme- me sonroje definitivamente algo va a suceder

Al día siguiente

Vaya no sabia que seria en un crucero

Vaya ese niño si que se lucio- mas le vale no molestarme cada cinco minutos

Hola a todas- rayos- daidoji no creo que el pequeño pueda pasar hay algo

Tranquilo tengo mas auto control que tu…

**Bueno hay le dejo ** parece mas comedia que misterio pero después de subir al crucero todo se volverá mas serio asi que adios


	2. no hay misterio aparentemente

Obra, baile y ¡asesinato!

23 de junio 9:00 pm

Oye mocoso-dijo Kautaro- en vez de dirigirte a mi debes respetarme

Parece que aquí hay un misterio-será mejor que nos movamos -Mayura y latosos vamos a las habitaciones de una buena vez narugami ni si quiera lo pienses- dije asiéndome el sordo

Que- dijo con cara de diablo- vamos loki eh ¡Daidoji! ¡DILE ALGO ME MIRA CON CARA DE MALA MUERTE!- dijo corriendo hacia el crucero

Bueno aquí empieza el misterio cierto hermanas- dijo skuld- tiene mala señal…

Eso parece…

0/0/0/0/

Loki kun- no vueles a quemado- dijo la peli rosa- loki kun…- cuando volteo lo vio "aplastado" por freya quien ya empezaba con sus dramas- yo… bueno… mejor te dejo solo- dije yéndose lo mas pronto posible aun que no lo pareciera le dolía ver escenas como la que vio le dio algo de nostalgia

Mayura… espera… no… me…. Dejes…. Con…. Freya….- dijo casi sin respirar freya pesaba bastante

Loki mi amor al fin solos

CON MAYU.

De nuevo esa persona se ve que no tiene el más mínimo conocimiento sobre el espacio personal. Pobre loki kun si que se ve fastidiado cada vez que esa rubia se le acerca

¡Daidoji! Ven vamos a rifar las habitaciones- como es que sabe donde estoy eso si es misterioso- dije con una gotita en la cabeza

Pero que acaso no se podía escoger la habitación que sea- de echo no e visto ni kautaro o a los demás- paso algo

Pues si mira…- me empezó a relatar

_Flash back_

_Mayura…espera…no…me…dejes…con…freya- dijo casi sin respirar freya pesaba bastante_

_Loki deja de jugar donde vas a dormir- en hora buena apareces eh narugami es cierto se me había olvidado rayos- mira hice la lista de las camas disponibles- me di un papel con la numeración de las habitaciones _

_1. Urd, skuld, verdati, hendaill , freya mayura- bueno hay un vacante con mayura pero me toco con narugami_

_Muy buena lista narugami creo que iré a la habitación dos- maldito niño rico no puedo esperar para irnos de este lugar_

_Y por que iras tu yo ya había dicho que iba a la habitación dos, si quieres tu maldito respeto empieza por educarte- me mira con cara de enojado como si me importara yo iré con mayura _

_Mira mediocre yo soy el dueño de este barco y yo- le di la espalda tome mis maletas y me fui directo a la habitación cuando _

_(Hasta aquí le conto a mayura)_

_Me estas escuchando- me grito yo no me di la vuelta solo me que de quieto esperando sus razones por que no es justo que yo tenga que aguantarme su escenita de celos si mayura lo rechaza digo que culpa tengo yo- te gusta daidoji- me pregunto no lo mire solo me que en silencio- a mi si y pienso conquistarla enano así que…_

_Deja de decir tonterías aunque llevemos poco tiempo de conocernos mayura y yo no creo que se fije en ti sabes por que si quiera- sentí su mirada y continúe- mayura no es como las arrastradas que te darían el si por tu dinero, ella no se fija en las apariencias, créeme tan poco es justo que te desahogues conmigo, si ella rechaza tu invitación, sabes que mas- llegue a una conclusión mas simple- estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros somos de tu agrado simplemente si nos invitabas mayura te diría que si y que todos te ayudaríamos no- dije pero no hubo respuesta alguna así que continúe-así…_

_Así como usted nos desprecia por que habríamos de ayudarlo creo que hablo por todos- me di la vuelta y estaban todos deben de haber escuchado urd continuo- no tiene ni moral, ni respeto, mayura san no tiene nada de culpa por que los sentimientos no pueden forzarse- me quede sorprendido era cierto mayura fue ganando poco a poco el afecto de todos incluso de hendaill que ella no le guarda rencor alguno- así que también hablo por todos que no permitiremos que su plan sigua ya no hay vuelta a tras…_

_Uno- yo continúe- estamos en medio océano- dije sencillamente- dos este crucero no es tuyo es de tus padres que están abordo y no creo que les agrade el echo de que quieras cancelar todo y tres no te lo permitiré créeme soy mas de lo que aparento ser- dije con una sonrisa habíamos ganado_

_Bien que les parece si reacomodamos las habitaciones- sugirió narugami todos estábamos de acuerdo_

_Fin del flash back_

Ya veo así que loki kun se peleo con kautaro- me lo esperaba nunca se llevaron bien- y bien con quien te toco

Pues de nuevo me toco contigo solo que en la habitación dos la de alado con loki- que bien pero es algo sospechoso este cambio repentino no se a quien preguntarle si le pregunto a narugami me dirá cosas que ni al caso y igual que kautaro, loki kun solo me mentira así de fácil en verdad es un embustero pero así lo quiero- en ese caso nos vamos

Si, por cierto esta noche tenemos fiesta en el crucero así que prepárate

**Hola gracias por los reviews y me disculpo si de nuevo por la faltas de ortografía y de mas los sigo leyendo para ver que letras me comí así que hasta pronto **


	3. luna roja parte 1

Noche de Luna Roja parte 1

POV mayura

Me estaba preparando para la primera noche de crucero, por lo que tenía entendido cada noche tenía un tema diferente, y esta noche seria de apuestas, así que escogí un vestido negro sin tirantes que me llegaba por las rodillas, en el borde del vestido tenia pequeños corazones rojos como el POKER unas zapatillas casi sin tacón.

Cuando me mire al espejo y me quede satisfecha, Salí de mi habitación, Loki y narugami deben de a ver empezado la guardia y no quería quedarme sola con kautaro, sabia se sobra que quería conquistarme por eso lo soporte la semana pasada, hasta que tuvo que invitar a todos.

_Flash back_

_Por los pasillos de la preparatoria, se veía a una peli rosa paseándose en horas de clase, sabía mejor que nadie que tendría problemas al regresar a casa pero que mas da estaba a punto de salir de la escuela cuando_

_Mayura-la peli rosa se volteo al encontrarse con narugami se sorprendió un poco ya que no muy a menudo la llamaba por su nombre- que bueno que te encuentro kautaro me pidió que te diera esto-dijo tendiéndole un sobre- dice que le des la respuesta mañana_

_Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa que se esfumo cuando narugami se fue, cuantas veces se había aparentado olvidar sus cartas, sabia el contenido de esta quería que fuera a un crucero pero en veces de tirarla como las otras, esta vez miro atrás y decía "Ábrelo no te arrepentirás te lo prometo" la curiosidad le gano. _

_Así que abrió el sobre se salto las líneas que ya sabía hasta el poema ni interés mostro. Solo pareció interesarle las últimas palabras __"Puedes traer a todos tus amigos"__ esa fue la única razón por la cual ella acepto triunfante._

_Fin flash back_

Al llegar al salón se incomodo un poco al sentir varias miradas de hombres sobre ella y para el colapso escuchaba los pensamientos de algunas personas que no eran para nada agradables, suspiro cansada busco con la mirada a los demás, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba la mirada esmeralda que tanto deseaba ver.

Camino en medio del salón buscando nuevamente, pero su atención se vio concentrada en un castaño alto con traje ingles y ojos verdes que la observaban en ese instante. Sabía que era el pequeño detective solo pudo sonreír y caminar hacia el después de todo jugar un poco con el fuego no la quemaría ¿Verdad?

Se acerco lentamente a él con una mirada sugerente, sabia mejor que nadie que jugar con el dios embustero sería difícil ya que nadie mejor que él para seducir jovencitas sí, lo sentía que cada paso que daba el calor del ambiente, no podía apartar la mirada y sin darse cuenta callo en el juego del dios, un juego que era sin duda era su perdición.

No sabía con exactitud cuando empezaron hablar, ella apenas respondió estaba perdida en un mar verde, en un salón distinto donde había algunas parejas bailando el dios la llevo y de nuevo sin darse cuenta empezaron a bailar era un vals una música hermosa y lenta perfecta para la ocasión pero alguien la jalo haciéndola despertar. El rubio la jalo a una buena distancia del castaño.

Mayura- frunció levemente el seño la peli rosa al sacarla del paraíso- quieres venir conmigo- dijo el rubio con un tono casi enojado- por favor- quería hablar con ella en privado

No- fue corta y directa pronunciada con frialdad- estoy ocupada- cuando la peli rosa volteo de nuevo con Loki el ya no estaba, ella solo suspiro y cuando Kautaro se fue salió del lugar en busca del castaño, siguió por los pasillos hasta que con el pequeño detective choco.

Loki kun- susurro feliz de encontrarlo

Mayura-dijo algo sorprendió creía que se quedaría con Kautaro pero no fue así- que haces aquí

Estaba aburrida-en especial porque te fuiste pensó- y pensé que tal vez podría pasear contigo-dijo más tranquila- puedo

Su…pongo- dijo algo sonrojado al sentir las tibias manos de mayura en su rostro-Yo… solo…

Estas pálido-susurro se inclino hasta besar su frente al ver que al pequeño detective rojo sonrió- Pareces mejor, vamos de seguro narugami nos espera-no quiero rendirle cuentas, pero él no se movió se quedo mirando al cielo, pero yo no veía nada regrese mi mirada hacia el- tus ojos…son…rojos-dije en pequeños susurros-Loki kun- lo llame de nuevo pero nada empecé haber negro, caí al suelo, lo único que alcanzo a oír fue un "Velo tu misma, y júzgalo como debería ser" esa voz era fría y queda no era Loki.-Yo…-

Se quedo dormida pero una horrible visión regreso a su cabeza la misma que había vivido ya casi cinco años de su vida jamás le dijo esto a nadie ni a su padre

_-No deberías -__**llanto**_…porque_- preocuparte por mi yo estoy bien…. Puedes irte… __**Mentiras**__… sé que soy un estorbo…. De veras no pasa __**Nada… **__se que nos volveremos a encontrar… __**Porque haces esto**__… es pronto verdad no me dejaras __**Aquí… **_

_-Eres una molestia- __**Ira…- **__ da igual solo __**Vete…**__ Cállate si he venido no es por __**TI**_… _**Verdades… **__apenas tedas cuenta que te __**Odio…**__ vete de aquí y __**no Regreses…**____espero __**no ver tu cara **__de nuevo… __**vete de una jodida vez**__… toma tu pasaje sin retorno__** no quiero verte**_…

Las frases no tenían sentido estaban cortadas y separadas el de una mujer destrozada, y el de un hombre fastidiado

**LOKI POV**

Lleve a mayura a su habitación nuevamente la dormí a veces me caso de esto cada vez que ella tenga un gesto tengo que dormirla de otra manera, mayura se metería en problemas era cierto tenía que reconocerlo el niño tenía razón esta barco tenía algo, por unos instantes la luna sangro finas gotas carmesí, sabía que era sangre este lugar tiene una historia, oscura…

El pequeño detective suspiro vio por última vez a mayura, sonrió maléficamente si el niño rico no hubiera interrumpido seguramente la hubiera besado, el dios sabia que ya no veía a mayura como una niñita no la dejo de ver de esa manera cuando cumplió sus diez y ocho. Pero por ahora dejaría de lado el caso tal vez pueda decirle pronto su secreto y no precisamente que es un dios…

**HOLA PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS JEJEJE BUENO ESTA VEZ ME FIJE MAS EN LA ORTOGRAFIA, COMO SOY MALA POR VOY HACER SUFRIR UN POCO A MAYURA EN ESTA HISTORIA QUE SI LO CALCULO SERAN COMO OCHO O MENOS CAPITULOS SI MANDA COMENTARIOS CREO QUE PODRIA ACTUALIZAR PRONTO**

**BUENO ANTES DE DESPEDIRME CAMBIE MI NOMBRE AHORA SOY AKIRA KAGAMINE**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **


	4. intervencion de un dios puede ser buena?

Cap. 4

La suave música instrumental reinaba en esa habitación, una melodía triste y profunda. Tal vez solo era un sueño sin sentido en el cual, era la protagonista. Como deseaba creerse esa mentira.

-La soledad cansa supongo- un helado murmullo sonó retumbando por la habitación- Dime acaso los humanos ven más allá de lo que tienen en frente- era una voz ronca diferente a la que escuche con loki-kun, poco a poco recobre la vista.

-Eso depende de que es lo que quiera encontrar-respondí tranquilamente- Humanos… en verdad somos tan diferentes Odín…- dije sin pensarlo del todo- porque me has llamado

Odín guardo silencio un momento pensando las palabras adecuadas. Cerró sus ojos, soltando un pesado suspiro ¿acaso… dudaba? Sus blancos cabellos empezaron a agitarse, una suave brisa soplo.

-Se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia…-dijo suavemente- no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera puedo saber con exactitud lo que pasa-su mirada se relajo sus rojizos ojos se abrieron con lentitud, enfocándose con los rubís de aquella mujer-Daidoji, en estos momentos la mejor opción que tienes es mantener la calma.- una helada sonrisa vacía surco sus labios, la brisa se volvió más intensa, entre el pesado viento plumas color ceniza, cayeron sobre sus hombros. Pronto las plumas formaron una espesa capa gris, en un movimiento brusco sintió como algo desgarraba su mejilla derecha. Con el rabillo del ojo logro distinguir una mano pálida, con largas uñas negras que se enterraba en su mejilla.

Una intensa luz desde el interior de la capa gris, se acerco hasta llegar a cubrirla. En el interior estaba Odín.- Las cosas se están complicando Daidoji, dentro de poco estaremos en tierra santa, eso significa que ni yo ni los demás dioses podremos usar magia, por eso- dijo acercándose hasta estar enfrente de ella sujeto su rostro con una de sus pálidas manos forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos, con la otra tomo una esfera de color violeta lentamente la introdujo en su ojo izquierdo, un tremendo ardor la cubrió apretó su quijada para evitar gritar. Al introducirla completamente-Tómalo como un regalo, podre hablar contigo, si algo llegara a descontrolarse ten por seguro que saldrás en una pieza ha y Daidoji aumentara tu poder espiritual- Nuevamente se acerco a ella poniendo un dedo frente a su ojo izquierdo pronunciando unas palabras.

-maldición- masculle despertando del sueño, no podía abrir mi ojo sentía un dolor punzante en mi mejilla al palparla el dolor se hiso más fuerte, al mirar mi mano vi sangre. Me levante de mi cama para ir al baño, cuando llegue fije mi vista, me di cuenta de que en efecto tenía una cortada enorme, casi desde el labio hasta la oreja, parecía la marca de una garra afilada. Me concentre en la herida sin darme cuenta que mi ojo izquierdo era de un carmesí intenso. De pronto la herida empezó a cerrarse por sí sola, sin dejar cicatriz. Di un suspiro "con que en una pieza eh", dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta

-Hablando de piezas no crees que deberías apurarte- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa burlona

-Loki kun… no sabía que fueras tan alto- dijo al ver que seguía en su forma original

-no te burles solo porque tengo ocho años- dijo con sarcasmo, acaso solo ella podía ver la su verdadera forma, vaya forma de empezar el día- por cierto las norms te buscan- dijo con un deje de fastidio.

No dije nada camine hacia la puerta, después de todo que le diría. Entre más avanzaba por ese pasillo extenso y gris mas mi visión se distorsionaba. En un pestañeo me encontré a mí misma caminando hacia la infinita oscuridad, el frio piso blanco se iba tiñendo de un azul que me llegaba a los tobillos.-Agua…-Fue mi débil mormullo, sentí que me sacudía inevitablemente mire atrás. Una mujer, caminando a paso lento parecía tan joven.

-No me malentiendan yo estoy en paz- dijo con una voz suave casi podría decirse que dulce- ahora que estas aquí- sin más remedio abrió sus ojos mostrando sus ojos que resultaron ser de un azul oscuro y su cabello era tan rosa como el mío.

-Quien eres…

**Waaaaaa ke corto lo siento! No e tenido tiempo les prometo compensarlos mis lectoresssssss ia en el próximo contesto reviews tmb voy a terminar mis historias**


	5. ojala estuvieras aqui primera parte

Cap. 5 ojala estuvieras aquí

**Hola!!!! De seguro desde hace rato tienen ganas de estrangularme jajaja y no los culpo, el poema fumado que están leyendo es mío jajaja andaba inspirada**

_Ojala estuvieras aquí_

_Ojala estuvieras aquí, velando por mí, viviendo por mí._

_Y que tus suspiros y metas, debatan por mí._

_Ojala estuvieras aquí, frente a la luna, pidiendo por mí, soñando por mí._

_Y tus palabras frías y distantes, fueran olivadas por mí,_

_Ojala estuvieras aquí, deseándome a mí como yo a ti._

_Ojala estuvieras aquí viéndome a mí, alejándome de ti._

_Ojala estuvieras aquí, viéndome partir…_

-quien eres tu- pregunto consternada.

-no tengo un nombre especifico- dijo tranquilamente- y tu nombre pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa

-Daidoji Mayura- dijo secamente, recordado las palabras de Odín- porque estás aquí

-Eso no tiene mucha importancia…- dijo acercándose cada vez más, hasta atravesar a Mayura. Casi de inmediato un terrible escalofrió la invadió, su cuerpo no pudo sostenerla pensó que chocaría contra el piso pero no fue así. Lo atravesó sin esfuerzo alguno, cayendo en la obscuridad total. Entre mas decencia el frio se hacía menos tolerable.

_Me alegro que estés despierta señorita- dijo una voz a la distancia, no podía ver nada eso la inquietaba, el sonido de sus pasos no la reconfortaba en lo absoluto- disfruto su viaje- dijo para soltar una carcajada que rayaba en el sarcasmo.- vamos no te pongas así no eres su primera mercancía que engaña con palabras bonitas, debes de sentirte orgullosa trabajo contigo casi 3 años, todo un record prometo tratarte como un trofeo._

_-eso es mentira!!! el jamás me haría esto- contesto, fue como si alguien hubiera respondido por ella- es solo una treta mas de mi padre, para alejarme de él, además el cambio-dijo ansiosa, por no conseguir ver nada_

_-broma!? Crees que esto… es una broma-dijo quitando la venda de los ojos mostrando con horror los utensilios de ese cuarto. Estaba atada en una bañera cubierta de sangre seca, una mesa de metal en el mismo estado. Sobre un estante había partes humanas y sobre la mesa había cuchillos de todos tamaños. Y lo más inimaginable que haya visto fue ver los cuerpos inertes de varias jóvenes de su edad arrojadas a un rincón como si no fueran más que unas muñecas inservibles. –Ahora lo entiendes-dijo complacido al ver la cara de horror la mujer, con una de sus manos tomo el mentón de ella obligándola a verlo-sabes van a pagar una fortuna por tus ojos, tienen un precioso azul…- _

-Mayura estas bien, Mayura!- dijo sacudiéndola, pero la peli rosa no daba señales de reaccionar- Mayura… Skuld ve por el señor loki- ordeno verdati, pero al regresar la vista a Mayura por un segundo su ojo derecho se vio azul mientras el izquierdo era de un carmín entesó-Odín…

**Lo siento otra vez esta corto lo que pasa es que no tengo tiempo, además terminando este tengo otras dos pendientes como verán jajajaja en fin**

**Gracias por sus review en verdad me animan **


	6. ojala estubieras aqui? segunda parte

Cap 6

_Sus rapidos pasos retumbaban en el pasillo. Buscando una manera de escapar, tarea no tan sencilla considerando el echo de que estaba en la oscuridad total. Suspiro aliviada al ver una puera de metal que seria la llave de us libertad. Pero al abrir la puerta se topo cun una gelida mirada anbarina. Sus labios se movieron levemente tratando de pronuncias su nombre-Ryu… yo- No hubo mas palabras solo el sonoro golpe del metal contra su cuerpo. –Ryu..-Dijo poniendo una mano en la de el con la cual sostenia su cuello levantando la unos metros del suelo._

_-Corre…-Dijo sin emocion alguna, soltando el agarre de su cuello- si ellos te aprapan te mataran-sentencio _

_-Ryu… yo… estoy feliz-_

_-No te confundas, si te estoy ayudando es por que ya me harte de ese cerdo- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo aquiriendo una pose mas intimidante si era posible.-todo lo que te an contado es cierto… -dijo en susurro, caminando hacia al lado opuesto._

_Sin importarle su amenaza corrio hasta alcanzarlo hasta llegar a abrazarlo por la espalda.- no.. importa que sea cierto yo…_

_-Ryu! como siempre as echo un esplendido trabajo-dijo haciendo una señal a los hombres a sus espaldas. Los hombres solo asintieron para Despues tomarla de los hombros y arrastrala-valla! Quien diria que esa chiquilla causaria tantos problemas- dijo riendo_

_Desesperada trato envano resistirse logrando asi que la golpearan hasta noquearla. La risa del hombre no se hiso esperar-siempre me e preguntado que mierda le metes a la cabezas a la mercancia… _

_-Ryu.._

Mayura..-susurro loki un tanto angustiado por no poder hacer mas que estar obserbando- Como paso esto…

Nadie se animo a romper el silencio. Por que sencillamente no habia nada que decir, la presencia que invadia al barco habia atacado a mayura.

Un suspiro lo saco de su encimamiento volteando rapidamente hacia la pelirosa, que poco a poco trato de abrirlos. –donde estoy-cuestiono de manera calmada al ver al dios a un lado.

-Solo te desmayaste en el pasillo-dijo tratando de sonreir

-Mayura-san-hablo urd- seria mucho preguntar que vio-dijo cautelosa

Nuevamente suspiro, sabia que tarde otemprano llegaria esa pregunta. Asi que brevemente platico lo que paso omitiendo a odin claro esta.

-Justo como temia-dijo verdati- al parecer este es el barco

-no comprendo-dijo seriamente loki-podrias ilustrarnos

-este barco no existe-

-pero que cosas dices urd! Si no existiera como esposible que…-trato de termina narugami

-a lo que mi hermana se refieres es que esto **no** es un barco, es algo tan oscuro, pero no es un demonio-skuld termino la frase pensativa aunque constara creerlo tenia sentido, bueno para loki lo era

Si no era un demonio que fue lo que ataco a Mayura…


End file.
